1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog sweater and more particularly pertains to dog sweaters which may be used to protect a dog from inclement weather and fleas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the domestication of canines, there was seldom any discussion of whether a dog's physiology, physique, fur and other physical characteristics were suitable for the environment which it inhabited. Natural selection made relatively quick work of canines that were unsuited for their surroundings. This natural selection ultimately resulted in the establishment of bloodlines for particular breeds. Bloodlines assured, among other things, that desirable genetic characteristics of the bloodline flourished, while other less desirable attributes became attenuated over time.
With the domestication of canines, the environmentally-specific physical attributes of a dog tended to become less important to the dog's survival and more central to a dog's attractiveness as a pet. Dogs were taken into the home and moved to new locales, and climes, with their roving owners.
A long-haired Arctic dog might find himself in Miami, while a Mexican Chihuahua might find himself captive in Antarctica.
It is to the plight of the particularly unfortunate latter specimen that the present invention is directed. The present invention makes it possible for this little creature to lead a relatively flea-free existence while enjoying the comforts of outdoor elimination in a natural environment without suffering the pangs of frostbite, wind, and rain.
The use of dog sweaters is known in the prior art. More specifically, dog sweaters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting dogs from inclement weather are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for protecting dogs from inclement conditions in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,458 to Curtis discloses a sleeveless dog coat for use on dogs of considerable girth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,600 to Zielinski describes a protective body suit for animals comprising a sleeveless tube of elastic fabric.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,991 to Msarsa disclosing a dog diaper.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,756 to Mazzaotta describes a sleeveless dog coat with flea repellent strips removably mounted in the sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,458 to Curtis discloses a sleeveless dog coat for use on dogs of considerable girth. A a-one size-fits-all approach of this sort offers no limb or flea repellent protection, and requires constant vigilance on the part of the pet owner to maintain an optimum fit and proper placement on a moving, growing dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,600 to Zielinski describes a protective body suit for animals comprising a sleeveless tube of elastic fabric. This invention does not address the issue of flea repellence or limb protection.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,991 to Msarsa disclosing a dog diaper. This invention deals more with the problem of incontinent dogs as opposed to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,756 to Mazzaotta describes a sleeveless dog coat with flea repellent strips removably mounted in the sides. This invention does address the issue of flea repellence but not limb protection. The flea repellence is provided by strips mounted in the garment. There is no provision for scratch-activated repellent dispersal as found in the present invention.
In this respect, the dog sweater according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting dogs from fleas and inclement weather.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dog sweater which can be worn by dogs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to clothe dogs. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.